The present disclosure relates to a pivot mechanism. The present disclosure also relates to a keyboard apparatus provided with the pivot mechanism.
A conventional acoustic piano such as a ground piano and an upright piano is constituted by many components. Assembling of these components is very complicated and accordingly requires a long time. In particular, an action mechanism provided corresponding to each key requires many components, resulting in very complicated assembling of these components.
To give a feeling (hereinafter referred to as “touch feeling”) to a finger of a player through the key, the action mechanism includes a hammer provided with a weight under the key. The hammer pivots in response to pressing of the key so as to raise the weight provided on the hammer. For example, a bearing having a round opening is fitted onto a shaft portion, whereby the hammer disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-207484) is mounted on a frame. In Patent Document 1, the width of an open end of the bearing is less than the diameter of the shaft portion, that is, the bearing is mounted on the shaft portion by what is called snap-fit.